


Золотой огонек

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: AU, Cemetery, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис встретил Тома на последнем году обучения в колледже и с тех пор не терял...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золотой огонек

**Author's Note:**

> Очевидные аллюзии на рассказ "Вкус Полыни" Поппи З. Брайт.  
> Цитата про зимородковые ночи взята из рассказа Г.Витткоп "Клод и Ипполит, или Непозволительная история бирюзового огня".  
> L'odeur du bombyx, finalement (фр.) - Запах шелкопряда, наконец-то.  
> Болота Манчак (Manchac swamp) - болота в окрестностях Нового Орлеана. Говорят, что болота прокляла королева вуду, когда ее взяли в плен.  
> Мария Лаво (Marie Laveau) - верховная жрица луизианского вуду в Новом Орлеане XIX века.  
> Ругару (Rougarou, Roux-Ga-Roux) - часть фольклора франкофонных поселенцев в Луизиане, вид оборотня.  
> Присутствует несколько неприятных моментов с выкапыванием гробов. Но никакой некрофилии. Разве что тафофилия, и то с оговорками.  
> Том довольно странный, Крис иногда чересчур покорный.

_Il faut être toujours ivre. Tout est là: c'est l'unique question. Pour ne pas sentir l'horrible fardeau du Temps qui brise vos épaules et vous penche vers la terre, il faut vous enivrer sans trêve.  
Charles Baudelaire._

_Надо быть вечно пьяным, в этом - всё; вот - единственное решенье. Чтоб не чувствовать жуткого груза Времени, разбивающего вам плечи и пригибающего вас к земле, опьяняйтесь без устали.  
Шарль Бодлер._

\- За щедрость усопших! - поднял Крис бокал.  
\- За бледные дикие лилии! - Том залпом выпил обжигающий полынный напиток. Они уже месяц наслаждались запрещенным в Америке абсентом, и у них оставалось еще много непочатых бутылок в подвале. Не зря Крис поднял свой бокал за щедрость мертвецов. Они действительно были дружелюбны и щедры со своими гостями.

Крис встретил Тома на последнем году обучения в колледже и с тех пор не терял. Том был высоким, почти как сам Крис, жилистым и гибким, словно дикая кошка. Как-то Крис, решивший убить время, пробрался на репетицию театрального кружка. Помещение, выделенное для репетиций и представлений, пахло пылью, засохшими цветами и вазелиновым маслом, входившим в состав грима, было просторным настолько, чтобы вместить, кажется, весь колледж при желании. Крис прокрался на последний ряд, откупорил бутылку виски и приготовился задремать, одним глазом посматривая на подсвеченную яркими прожекторами сцену. Прожектора эти слепили актеров, и Крис оставался незамеченным в благословенной темноте зала. Ставили "Гамлета" - Крис понял это сразу же, потому как увидел на сцене парня с томными глазами, подчеркнутыми темным гримом, держащего в длинных тонких пальцах череп - даже с галерки видно, как плохо он сделан - и произносившего глубоким терпким баритоном, пьянящим гораздо сильнее принесенного с собой алкоголя:  
\- Бедный Йорик. Я знал его, Горацио...  
Парнем оказался как раз Том.

Они с Крисом сошлись быстро. Им обоим казалось скучным все вокруг. Крису осточертело быть подающим надежды квотербеком, Тому - играть в театре.  
\- Я сыграю в этой постановке, - поджег Том кончик крепкой сигареты, - и брошу этот кружок к черту. Мне надоело. Это не то.  
Крис не спрашивал, что же тогда "то". Он прекрасно понимал, что "то" им только предстоит найти. Их встреча была не случайной, он был уверен. Что-то было в новом знакомом такое, что притягивало, манило, звало, как далекий родной голос. Как эхо из темного зачарованного леса. Том казался ему потерянным в детстве братом, старым другом, кровью от крови его, костью от кости, за которым можно пойти следом, куда бы он ни повел, но Крис предпочитал молчать об этом, словно стеснялся. Том не говорил, что он думал на счет их встречи - он криво усмехался, глядя прямо в лицо Крису своими прозрачными яркими глазами, и хлопал его по мощному предплечью:  
\- Ты мне нравишься.  
В такие моменты в правом глазу его, на прозрачной лазури радужки, вдруг загоралась на секунду золотистая искорка, маленькая звездочка, яшмовый отблеск.

Учились они на разных направлениях. Том изучал искусства, Крис был на отделении американской литературы. Некоторые предметы последнего года обучения оказались смежными, и Крис с Томом усаживались на самый последний ряд в просторных, вечно полупустых лекционных залах, чтобы лениво развалиться на скрипящих стульях и, периодически глотая неразбавленный виски из узорчатой томовой фляги, обсуждать прошедший вечер и последовавшую за ним ночь.

А случиться в такую ночь могло что угодно.

Том тянул Криса в бары, в клубы, на ночные улицы. Он танцевал, словно всю жизнь этому учился, а потом резко уходил с танцпола, змеей скользя между разгоряченными телами, шел к барной стойке и весь оставшийся вечер сидел там, поражая Криса тем, сколько алкоголя он в себя может залить, оставшись при этом в относительно чистом сознании. Когда алкоголь надоедал до тошноты, Том доставал любые наркотики, неизменно чистые, и дурман их всегда был стойким и сильным, но бесследным, таял по прошествии времени, как первый снег. Том и Крис ходили на концерты не столько ради странной, подчас невыносимой музыки, сколько ради преломления эффекта звука под действием разных стимуляторов. Но и это быстро наскучило обоим. Они шатались, наверное, по самым жутким улочкам города, распевая во всю мощь молодых легких самые печальные песни, которые они могли вспомнить. Это было негласное соревнование - кто запоет песню, в которой концентрированной скорби и отчаяния больше, чем в предыдущей. Неизменным лидером в этой гонке был Том. Иногда они орали так громко, что приходилось сломя голову убегать от полиции, которую вызывали жители разбуженного их пением квартала. В такие моменты Том смеялся искренне, звонко и громко, словно ему вручили раньше времени подарок на день рождения. Из-за этого заливистого гогота их несколько раз едва не ловили. Однажды Крис не выдержал и, крепко зажав Тому рот широкой ладонью, прижал его к стене в кривом душном переулке, куда они завернули, убегая со всех ног.  
\- Тише ты, полоумный!  
Глаза Тома в один момент потемнели, поменяли цвет с прозрачно-голубого на темно-серый, белесо засверкали сталью. Вся детская радость исчезла, захлебнулась в ледяной воде. Такого цвета бывали грозовые тучи над его домом за секунду до того, как небо прошьет вспышка молнии. Крис почувствовал, как влажный шершавый язык медленно лизнул его ладонь. От неожиданности он даже отпрянул, убрав руку с лица Тома.  
\- Какой ты сильный, - не сводя с Криса сумасшедшего хищного взгляда, прошипел Том, - какой мощный... Я тебе не регбийный мяч и не девка, чтобы меня хватать и к стенке прижимать.  
Крис только тогда заметил, что в пальцах Тома голодно поблескивает серебристое в скудном свете углового фонаря тонкое короткое лезвие скальпеля.  
\- Еще раз так сделаешь, - Том пружинисто оттолкнулся от стены и сделал шаг, наступая на Криса, - и я вскрою тебя быстрее, чем ты поймешь, что происходит.  
Крис чувствовал, как голова кружится от этого страшного ледяного взгляда. Таких глаз он никогда не видел. Так люди не смотрят.  
Том спрятал скальпель в карман и, развернувшись на каблуках, пошел, прямой и собранный, по переулку в сторону общежитий колледжа. Крис, не помня себя, осел на грязный асфальт, пахнущий дурно и густо теплой влажной весной, и вцепился пальцами в отросшие светлые волосы. Никогда еще он так не боялся другого человека. Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя бессильным. Он прекрасно понимал, что, даже имея очевидное физическое преимущество, позволил бы Тому пырнуть его острым лезвием.

На следующий день Том привычно опустился на стул рядом с ним в лекционном зале и протянул открытую фляжку. В этот раз не было знакомого запаха виски - неизвестное пойло пахло свежо и крепко. Крис покосился на соседа, стараясь выдать свое недоверие за непонимание. Том серьезно посмотрел на него в ответ, флягу не убрал:  
\- Это водка. Пора что-то менять.  
Крис взял фляжку, сделал короткий глоток, ожегший небо и язык, проглотил. Когда он возвращал флягу, прохладные пальцы Тома вдруг мазнули ласково по тонкой коже на внутренней стороне крисового запястья, прямо по выпирающей жилке, задержались на секунду. Крис вздрогнул - настолько интимным ему показалось это невинное на первый взгляд прикосновение. Он смотрел на Тома, не отрываясь, зачарованный этим касанием. Он вспомнил ощущение его языка на ладони прошлым вечером. Тогда Том сделал это, чтобы заставить его отшатнуться. Зачем он делает это сейчас?  
\- Пора что-то менять, - хриплым эхом ответил Крис.

С того дня все действительно начало меняться. Том искал любых перемен и всестороннего удовлетворения с утроенной силой, жаждал нового, и Крис не отставал от него в этом желании, но ему не всегда хватало решительности - сказывалась природная мягкость южанина. А Том напоминал ледяную глыбу на солнце - он был тверд и уверен в своем стремлении, в своем холодном бриллиантовом блеске.  
С ним вместе Крис познал столько девушек, сколько не знал за всю жизнь до этого, а он никогда не жаловался на отсутствие внимания со стороны юных дев. Любая девица, готовая пойти с ними, оказывалась либо в постели одного, либо другого, а то и обоих по очереди. Сначала они разделялись, чтобы уединиться с подцепленными в баре девушками, насладиться их жадными до удовольствий, расслабленными алкоголем телами. А потом Том пришел в комнату к Крису - на их удачу сосед уехал куда-то в тот день и возвратиться должен был к вечеру следующего дня - и привел с собой хрупкую Джину. Волосы ее были почти такого же цвета, как у самого Тома, золотистые, как гречишный мед, кудрявые. Том протиснулся в комнату ужом, обойдя сонного, теплого Криса, замершего в дверях, обдав его весенней прохладой, зацепившейся за его легкий черный пиджак, и протащил за собой эту девушку, этот светящийся изнутри цветок, едва достававший обоим парням макушкой до середины предплечья.  
\- Это Джина, - Том удобно устроился в кресле, предварительно скинув с него вещи крисового соседа, - а это Крис. Крис, Джина тебе нравится? Я специально выбирал.  
Крис провел ладонями по лицу, стряхивая остатки сонной неги, пригляделся к гостье и перевел удивленный и недоверчивый взгляд на Тома. Тот победоносно улыбнулся, потер покрытый короткой рыжей щетиной подбородок, склонив голову к правому плечу. В глазах его читалось полное удовлетворение произведенным эффектом. Он даже палец закусил ровными белыми зубами, чтобы не рассмеяться. Крис снова посмотрел на Джину и даже прикоснулся пальцами к ее волосам, мягким и гладким, словно не мог поверить, что перед ним живой человек, что она не растает в воздухе, если до нее дотронуться.  
\- Как она на тебя похожа, - прошептал Крис, не веря все еще своим глазам. Джина улыбнулась, показав очаровательные ямочки на щеках, повернула голову и обхватила два пальца Криса влажным горячим ртом. Удивительно мужским тонкогубым ртом. Крис охнул, удивленный такой прытью, и не сразу заметил, как Том встал с кресла и подошел к девушке со спины, зарылся носом в волосы на ее макушке. Втянув сладкий химический запах вишни, он властно взял девушку за талию, провел по крепким бокам. Когда взгляды парней встретились, Том улыбнулся криво, хищно, сладко и вдруг провел ладонью по щеке Криса:  
\- Она наша, mon ami.

До этого вечера они делили на двоих многое: сладко пахнущую трубочку гашиша, грамм кокаина, от которого стыл лоб как от большого глотка ледяной воды, бутылку калифорнийского вина в кладовой театрального кружка... Но девушку они в тот раз разделили впервые. В первый раз Крис видел, как Том занимается сексом, и это зрелище пьянило его гораздо больше, чем то, что делала с ним эта удивительно похожая на Тома девушка. Его движения были плавными и сильными, на шее вздувалась незабудковая жилка, а длинные крепкие мышцы напрягались и расслаблялись под упругой, влажной от пота кожей. Том закусывал губу, целовал спину этой девушки, и их единение выглядело совершенно фантастично, ирреально - такие похожие, что можно принять за близнецов, они страстно отдавались друг другу, щедро делясь с Крисом своим почти лихорадочным жаром. Крис прекрасно понимал, почему из всех возможных девушек Том привел к нему эту. Том проверял, ждал реакции на столь очевидную внешнюю схожесть. И, видимо, дождался именно того, чего хотел - Крису была не нужна эта девушка, насколько бы ее волосы и губы не напоминали томовы. Крису нужен был тот, кто был напротив, отделенный женским податливым телом.  
В какой-то момент Том поднял на Криса глаза, в которых бушевало пламя, и облизнул кончиком красного языка тонкие пересохшие губы. В правом глазу загорелась золотая искорка, яркая-яркая. Крис почувствовал, что внизу живота вот-вот развяжется затянувшийся накрепко узел, что сейчас он изольется в старательный рот этой Джины (или как ее там зовут?). Том смотрел на него, блестел влажными губами, что-то шептал беззвучно, и у Криса никак не получалось разобрать этот шепот. В какой-то момент глаза Тома расширились, брови взлетели вверх, а все тело его напряглось, чтобы через секунду, невыносимо долгую секунду расслабиться. В этот момент у Криса помутнело в глазах, и он, инстинктивно подавшись бедрами вперед, чуть не задушил девушку, до этого зажатую между ними. Том скатился с ее измученного ласками тела, судорожно вдохнул пряный и густой от запаха пота и секса воздух и вдруг тихо-тихо заговорил:  
\- Они были зачаты в одну из двенадцати зимородковых ночей, когда пьяная Луна соединяется с Сатурном, а свора Гекаты мчится сквозь пелену ртутно-пурпурной слизи...  
Крис, раздавленный наслаждением, почему-то запомнил эти слова. Наверное, потому что Том взял его ладонь в свою, переплел их влажные пальцы в крепкий замок. Потому что смотрел на Криса непривычно мягким чарующим взглядом из-под полуопущенных длинных ресниц и шептал продолжение, но Крис уже не слышал слов, а лишь понимал, что он свое "то" увидел, учуял и теперь жаждал получить, ни с кем не деля. Девушка заснула на груди Криса, разметав влажные волосы по его коже. Том лежал рядом и не отпускал его руку даже во сне.

С того дня они стали ближе, чем можно было представить. Том отдался ему уже на следующее утро, еще хмельной от произошедшего вчера. Девушка ушла, пока они спали, не потревожив их, и Крис был ей безмерно благодарен за это. Том проснулся первым, по-кошачьи потерся о теплое ото сна плечо Криса, скользнул сухими губами по коже. Крис инстинктивно прижал его к себе сильно, крепко, так, что Том зашипел и уперся ему в бок руками.  
\- Прости, - хрипло прошептал Крис, ослабляя объятия, - я помню, что ты не девка и не регбийный мяч.  
Том лишь прищурился в ответ и вдруг набросился на Криса, как пламя лесного пожара накидывается на стоящий на отшибе дом. Он целовал влажно и жадно, словно боялся не успеть насытиться, гладил и царапался, впивался губами в шею, жалил кожу горячим острым языком.  
\- Я гораздо лучше любой девки, - прошептал он и одним плавным движением опустился на член Криса. И Крис зарычал от восторга. Он восхищенно смотрел на двигающегося на нем Тома, с ума сходил от тонкого рисунка его лица, искаженного болью и наслаждением. Будто рябь шла по зеркально чистой глади озера, в которое смотрится сам Нарцисс. Metamorphosis of Narcissus, его золотой Нарцисс. В голову лезли спутанные мысли, одна неожиданнее другой, пока все они не были смяты чистой силой возбуждения. Крис хотел схватить Тома грубо, подмять под себя, обуздать этого своевольного, совершенно безумного дьявола, но не хотел делать то, что ему может не понравиться. Том, словно увидев невысказанное и тщательно сдерживаемое желание, не останавливая движений и сбиваясь - воздуха не хватало - сказал:  
\- Ну, давай же. Делай, как хочешь.  
И Крис сделал. Том, распростертый под ним, стонал, как обезумевший, пах горько и свежо грецким орехом, а глаза его были точно как в тот вечер - цвета грозового неба.

Крис с ума сошел, зажимал Тома в любом удобном месте, набрасывался с поцелуями, нежно гладил его скулы большими пальцами, ерошил мягкие волосы. Том смеялся ему в губы, отвечал горячо и повторял все чаще:  
\- Ты мне нравишься.  
Крис дышал так свободно и жадно впервые за долгое время. Картины уличных художников не казались больше мазней, музыка - набором негармоничных звуков, книги - бездарной писаниной. Скука отступила, сдала так легко завоеванные территории. Он чувствовал, как зыбучие пески, в которых он задыхался последнее время, вытолкнули его под ласковое солнце. И солнцем оказался этот странный Том. Том, от которого за версту несло сумасшествием, хоть он и прятал его ото всех тщательнее, чем спартанский мальчик - лисенка. Достаточно было хорошенько принюхаться, присмотреться. Оно блестело в его глазах, читалось в рисунке длинных нервных изящных пальцев, в лепке его слишком правильного и удивительно выразительного лица, очевидно проступало на страницах любимых им книг. Как-то Крис заглянул в книгу, которую читал Том, положив голову ему на колени и вытянув свои длинные ноги на траве, и зацепился взглядом за знакомые строки про зимородковые ночи и свору Гекаты.  
\- Что это ты читаешь?  
Том недовольно поморщился - он ненавидел, когда его отвлекали от чтения - и даже ответил не сразу, упрямо дочитал перед этим до абзаца. Пару секунд посмотрел в небо, словно что-то там разглядел, хотя не было ни облачка, лишь бесконечная гладь цвета окиси меди, а потом опустил раскрытую книгу себе на грудь, придержал ладонью.  
\- Это рассказ о любви, - кончик языка быстро скользнул по нижней губе, тут же спрятался за крепкими зубами, словно в раковине, - да, о любви. И о смерти.  
Крис пригляделся к обложке, прочитал имя автора, хмыкнул:  
\- Это продолжение истории про Люсьена-некрофила?  
Том посмотрел на Криса, как на неразумного ребенка:  
\- У той истории не может быть продолжения.  
\- Почему? - Крису нравилось слушать спутанные, как шелковые нити, рассуждения Тома, а тот любил рассказывать, хотя делал это редко, словно ненадолго позволяя себе предаться постыдной страсти.   
\- Потому что хорошая история о любви всегда заканчивается смертью.  
Крис почувствовал, что в груди почему-то сжалось сердце, что предательски заныли кисти рук, как это всегда бывало, когда его что-то расстраивало. Ему вдруг ужасно захотелось убедить себя в том, что их история - не о любви.  
Врать себе Крис не умел.

После колледжа они поселились в доме Криса. Наследство о двух этажах стояло на болотах Луизианы, было вечно окутано влажным туманом, который брошенным на землю газовым шарфом цеплялся за ноги. Том, впервые оказавшись на подъездной гравийной дорожке у дома, остановился у крыльца и, запрокинув голову, принюхался, покатал вкус сырого болотного воздуха на языке.  
\- Так вот как пахнет рабовладельческий юг.  
Крис часто думал о том, что его предки были одними из тех убежденных южан, которых только поражение в гражданской войне заставило отказаться от своих взглядов. Хотя бы не показывать их так явно. Но никогда он не думал о том, что запахи, знакомые с детства, покажутся Тому настолько зловещими. С другой стороны, Том мог найти в этом определенную прелесть, очевидную для него и понятную Крису лишь на какую-то часть.  
\- У тебя тут нет подземелий или пыточных застенков? - спросил Том, побродив по дому и даже не поинтересовавшись, что стало с родителями Криса. Тот и не хотел вспоминать о них, потому что большинство сладких светлых картинок детства были смазаны, испорчены, заляпаны желтым цветом безумия, охватившего отца, а затем и мать. Это было так давно и так гадко, что он старался не ворошить прошлое.  
\- Нет. Вернее, я никогда ничего о них не слышал, - поправился Крис. На миг глаза Тома засияли интересом ребенка:  
\- Можно было бы поискать. Иначе здесь будет слишком скучно.  
Крис уже давно чувствовал, что Том снова погружается в меланхолию, но боялся признавать это. Однако слово "скука" прозвучало, ударило хлыстом походя, словно случайно, от этого, однако, не менее больно. Крис сглотнул, подошел к Тому и поцеловал его крепко, пытаясь без слов сказать все, что хотел. Том, кажется, понял. Потому и ответил лениво, совсем не так, как в начале, когда между ними, казалось, пляшут искры. Крис обхватил его лицо ладонями, огладил большим пальцем острую скулу, подвижную светлую бровь, заглянул в глаза, надеясь разглядеть яшмовый блик:  
\- Могу показать фамильный склеп. Хочешь?  
Том облизнулся и выдохнул в самые губы:  
\- Очень.

Чтобы войти в склеп, стоящий в дальнем конце одного из десятка маленьких кладбищ, рассыпанных вдоль Миссисипи, пришлось сбить с покрытой вьюнком двери амбарный замок. Особых усилий не потребовалось - петли проржавели во влажном климате Луизианы насквозь и рассыпались трухой после первого удара. Нетерпеливый Том толкнул дверь, и она с мерзким, карикатурно жутким скрежетом открылась на четверть. Том тенью проскользнул внутрь, и Крису ничего не оставалось, как войти вслед за ним. Получилось это не так легко - Том был уже в плечах, тоньше, изящнее.  
Воздух внутри был сухой и прохладный, затхлый. Пахло пылью и еще чем-то, что Крис узнать сразу не смог. Запах был едва-едва уловим, но очевиден, как йод в морском воздухе. Разложение. Смерть. Видимо, один из саркофагов оказался негерметичным. Том замер в паре шагов от двери, крепко зажмурил глаза на несколько секунд, а потом резко, по-совиному открыл - привыкал к густой темноте, разрезанной узким лезвием лунного света из-за двери.  
\- L'odeur du bombyx, - прошептал Том, со странным наслаждением втягивая сладковатый запах, - finalement...  
Крис удивился и тому, как правильно и точно выговаривает Том французские слова, и тому, как очевидно он наслаждается пребыванием в этом не самом дружелюбном месте. Прозрачные глаза-хамелеоны сверкали в темноте, как у дикого зверя, легкая улыбка растянула тонкие яркие губы.  
\- Ты называешь запах смерти запахом шелкопряда?  
Том улыбнулся еще шире, подошел к Крису и взял его ладонь в свои, обхватил тонкими длинными пальцами, запачканными в ржавчине, с нажимом погладил крупные костяшки крисовых пальцев:  
\- Я всегда мечтал понять, какой он, этот запах шелкопряда. Я даже в морги ходил, но там только мясной лавкой и формальдегидом несет, - Том скривился, дернул нервными ноздрями, словно вновь учуял резкий химический запах, - а тут - чистый аромат. Тонкий, старый, но он есть...  
Крис смотрел в эти глаза, которые никогда еще не казались ему такими одновременно счастливыми и безумными, и боялся. Впервые с той ночи в переулке он боялся Тома. Или за Тома.  
Отпустив руку Криса, Том шагнул в глубь небольшой комнаты, провел кончиками пальцев по граниту одной из усыпальниц, перетер между подушечками оставшуюся на коже пыль.  
\- Ты думал о том, сколько сокровищ лежит в таких склепах? Сколько сокровищ в могилах? - голос Тома был тихим и ровным, отражался от невидимых в плотной темноте стен, от пола, покрытого серым ковром пыли, - мы могли бы неплохо развлечься...  
Крис хмыкнул:  
\- Ты предлагаешь заняться расхищением гробниц, Индиана Джонс?  
Том перешел ко второму гранитному постаменту, под которым, как помнил Крис, 15 лет назад упокоилась его мать. С тех пор сладкую тишину склепа никто не тревожил.  
\- Почему нет? Я читал, что в округе много могил жрецов вуду, - бросил Том быстрый взгляд через плечо, - представляешь, сколько фетишей они забирали с собой в землю?  
\- Нет.  
\- Подумай, - Том на секунду оперся на гробницу, как будто ненароком попробовал сдвинуть тяжеленную гранитную крышку, - это было бы гораздо интереснее, чем сидеть на террасе твоего дома круглые сутки.  
Крис прищурился. Неужели Том не шутит? Вряд ли. С тем, что могло его развлечь, Том никогда не шутил.  
Крис скользнул взглядом по тонкому профилю, по почти черным в темноте волосам, длинной шее с острым адамовым яблоком и впадинкам над ключицами, прячущимися за тканью расстегнутого воротника. Какой красивый. Ему нельзя давать скучать.  
\- Я знаю, где похоронен старик, к которому еще моя бабка ходила. Говорят, он был сильным колдуном.  
Глаза Тома блеснули в темноте голубым и золотом:  
\- Ты мне нравишься. 

Крис навсегда запомнил ту ночь. Туман был особенно сильным, с реки несло густым запахом испарений. Миссисипи, черная ночью и серо-коричневая днем, всегда так пахла. Могила выглядела слишком старой даже для захоронения тех далеких лет, когда вуду владело умами большинства луизианских жителей. Вокруг покосившегося креста вились дикие лилии с бледно-желтыми лепестками, пахли слабо и сладко. Вырыть гроб, сохранившийся довольно неплохо, проблемы не составило. Том, взмокший от работы лопатой, сел на корточки около деревянного ящика, измазанного в почти черной земле и источенного червями, и закурил, выпуская дым через нос. Пальцы его подрагивали, он нервничал, но старался этого не выдать. Когда Крис поинтересовался, страшно ли ему, Том лишь дернул головой, как норовистая лошадь:  
\- Чего их бояться.  
Когда они сняли крышку, Крис инстинктивно поднес ладонь к лицу, чтобы защититься от запаха гнили, но того не было. Воняло не сильно, приторно-сладко, но совсем не так гадостно, как он ожидал. Перед ними лежал сухой скелет, тонкий, желтоватый, с преувеличенно жизнерадостным оскалом. На груди у него, каким-то удивительным образом не провалившись между ребрами внутрь костяной клетки, покоился продолговатый амулет. Том смотрел на скелет во все глаза, словно зачарованный, забывая дышать. Потом наклонился к нему, дернул за это подобие кулона. Вместо истлевшей нити на шее колдуна оказалась серебряная цепочка, и скелет дернул головой, словно попытавшись сесть. Череп сдвинулся с места, стукнулся о затянутые в черную кожу пальцы Тома. Из горла Тома вырвался нервный смешок:  
\- Я знал его, Горацио...  
Крис не удержался, засмеялся громко. Действительно весело.

Такие вылазки они делали часто. Том носил найденный амулет, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшийся фетишем, выточенным из крупного зуба - наверняка человеческого. Вуду - религия смерти и плоти. Другого материала ожидать было бы глупо.  
Когда Том лежал на плече Криса, тот уже почти задремал, бездумно поглаживая медовые кудряшки, еще влажные после душа.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь пил абсент? - прошептал Том в золотистую кожу Криса, пахнущую мускусом и грецким орехом - его собственным запахом, уже въевшимся в тело любовника, - не тот, что здесь продают, а настоящий?  
\- Нет, - сонно и тихо пробасил Крис, - настоящий - никогда.  
\- Хочешь?  
Крис кивнул, поудобнее утроил подбородок на макушке Тома. Тот улыбнулся, и Крис скорее почувствовал эту улыбку, чем увидел.  
\- Тогда завтра мы приглашены в гости к достопочтенному семейству О'Хара.  
Крис хохотнул:  
\- Правда О'Хара?  
\- Правда. Но Скарлетт среди них нет.  
\- И сколько лет они уже мертвы?  
Том пожевал губу, нахмурил выразительные брови. На лбу залегла морщинка.  
\- Лет 150.  
\- Ты хочешь ограбить исторический памятник? Ты рехнулся? - с Криса весь сон слетел. Настолько старые склепы обычно были достопримечательностями, изюминками. Туда водили туристов, а на кладбищах обязательно был сторож. Еще не хватало, чтобы он вызвал полицию, когда они полезут в склеп. Итак в округе уже поговаривали об осквернителях могил.  
Том больно, чуть не до крови прикусил кожу на груди Криса:  
\- Ты считаешь меня идиотом? Этот склеп никому даром не нужен. Потому я и зову тебя туда. Если бы это был исторический памятник, брать там было бы нечего.  
Крис решил, что это звучит вполне логично, и поцеловал пахнущее корицей и бергамотом темечко - Том пользовался на редкость ароматным шампунем:  
\- И что же тогда там такого? Кроме, конечно, очередного вонючего Йорика.  
\- Там четыре ящика абсента.  
Крис не стал выяснять, откуда у Тома такая информация. Он прекрасно знал, что у парня появилось в окрестностях Нового Орлеана достаточно информаторов, готовых за бутылку не самого дорогого виски рассказать о добре, которое запирали в склепах с покойниками.  
\- Хорошо. Завтра - так завтра, - Крис взял Тома за подбородок и поцеловал тонкие солоноватые губы, - а теперь спи.

\- За бледные дикие лилии!  
Крис нашел Тома еще в колледже и с тех пор не терял. Но сейчас, когда они сидели на террасе и пили крепкий, горьковато-ментоловый абсент, Крис заметил, что такие лучистые глаза потеряли блеск, и подумал, что Том исчезает, закрывается в себе самом, ускользает прохладным шелком между пальцами. Словно они с ним снова оказались в одном из тех душных прокуренных клубов, в объятиях черной меланхолии, из которых не было никакой возможности вывернуться.  
Крис смотрел на выхваченный из темноты желтым светом лампы профиль, на плотно сжатые в тонкую красную нитку губы, на редко дергающиеся веки, на сведенные к переносице брови. Том смотрел куда-то невидящим взглядом, туда, где вдалеке начинались заросли болотных кипарисов, где раскинулась молчаливая трясина. В его глазах была мука, словно ему было ужасно больно, словно он молит о чем-то. Нервные пальцы левой руки все время тянулись к фетишу, висящему на груди, пальцы правой с нажимом поглаживали гладко отполированное дерево столешницы. Крис осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть, потянулся ладонью к его пальцам, накрыл их бережно, будто птенца поймал. Том вздрогнул, отдернул руку. Глаза были бледно-голубыми, холодными.  
\- Я хочу на болота Манчак, - вдруг сказал он. Крис поджал губы, отвернулся, сжал зубы до скрипа.  
\- Я хочу на болота Манчак, - повторил Том.  
\- Какого черта тебе там нужно? - Крис чувствовал, что в нем закипает ярость, что она заслоняет собой отчаяние, которое он испытывал, глядя на замкнувшегося, неласкового Тома, - там склепов нет.  
\- Мне надоели склепы, - раздраженно бросил Том, - и мертвецы надоели.  
Крис сжал кулаки так, что ладоням стало больно, а ногти впились в кожу. Ему казалось, что голова его сию же минуту взорвется.  
\- И как же мне тебя развлечь на этот раз? - он сам слышал рык в своем голосе, но ничего поделать с собой не мог, - что я еще могу придумать? Чем еще угодить?  
Том резко перегнулся через стол, коршуном впился в плечо Криса и развернул его к себе. Глаза были совершенно безумные, дикие, грозовые.  
\- Тебя никто не просит мне угождать, - он говорил хрипло и жутко, совсем не своим голосом. И Крис не сдержался, схватил тонкое запястье и потянул Тома на себя, перевернув стол. Бутылка и стаканы полетели на пол, звякнули. Густо запахло полынью и анисом. Крис встал и перехватил вторую руку Тома, которая ловко скользнула в карман за скальпелем:  
\- Нет, мой дорогой. Хватит.  
Губы Тома побелели от гнева. Он шумно втянул носом воздух и сильно дернул руками, пытаясь высвободиться. Но Крис был сильнее.  
\- Хватит, я сказал, - Крис глаз не отводил от Тома, чувствуя, что ярость начала отступать, что он слишком сильно сдавливает запястья, что надо остановить это безумие. В груди снова зашевелилось отчаяние.  
Том сверкал глазами, желваки на его скулах дергались.  
\- Будь ты проклят, - прошептал он вдруг и резко подался вперед, впился в губы Криса болезненным поцелуем-укусом. Крис замер на секунду, не двигаясь, все еще удерживая Тома за запястья, но сдался под этим напором. Словно лесной пожар. Крис разжал пальцы, и в ту же секунду Том обхватил его лицо плохо слушающими онемевшими ладонями, толкнулся в сжатые губы мягким языком, влажно поцеловал в уголок рта.  
\- Ну же, - прошептал он, и Крис, ответив на поцелуй, обнял его, провел по вздымающимся бокам ладонями, огладил ягодицы и потянул на себя, в дом.  
Они не дошли до кровати и даже до спальни - сцепившись, как два диких зверя, они бы не поднялись по лестнице при всем желании. Свалив Тома на потертый ковер гостиной, Крис содрал с него рубашку, рванул ремень так, что сломал пряжку, стащил вместе с бельем штаны и разделся сам. Том царапался, кусал его губы, подбородок, колол щетиной шею и прижимался горячим телом так плотно, что между ними воздуха не оставалось. Оставляя наливающиеся кровью отметины на белой коже, Крис целовал его грудь и плечи, исступленно рычал сквозь зубы и чувствовал, что перед глазами темнеет. Закинув ноги Тома себе за спину, он не раздумывая загнал в него два пальца, не обращая внимания на шипение, раздавшееся в ответ. Том вцепился ногтями ему в плечи, выгнулся и толкнулся бедрами навстречу:  
\- Ну же!  
Крис уперся руками в пол по сторонам от головы Тома и вошел резко, так, что самому стало больно. Том лишь закусил губу, с трудом выдохнув, закрыл глаза и сглотнул.  
Все кончилось быстро. Крис чувствовал горячее тело, совсем не такое податливое, как обычно, видел искаженное болезненным удовольствием лицо Тома, слышал его тихие стоны. В голове стучала кровь, сердце подпрыгнуло к кадыку, да там и осталось, забилось, как безумное. Том дернулся несколько раз особенно сильно, сдавил ногами его талию и хрипло закричал. От этого крика Крис и кончил, повалившись на расслабившееся наконец тело Тома, уткнувшись носом в мокрый от пота рыжий висок. Было влажно и липко, жарко до духоты, но он не мог заставить себя двигаться. Под тяжелыми веками клубилось зеленоватое марево.  
Заснули они на том же ковре. 

Крис проснулся от того, что стало ужасно холодно. Открыв глаза, он огляделся и понял, что лежит совершенно голый, с застывшей на животе спермой, на полу в гостиной. Его футболка и джинсы лежали метрах в двух от него, а вещей Тома не было. Как и самого Тома. Холодом тянуло от неплотно закрытой двери на улицу - рассветные часы этой осенью были холодными.  
Еле поднявшись с пола - затекла спина, болели расцарапанные плечи, - Крис поднялся на второй этаж, зашел в душ и долго стоял под теплыми струями воды. Он видел, что Тома нет и в спальне. Дом был пуст. Том ушел. Крис отчаянно не хотел думать, что окончательно.  
Однако Том не вернулся в тот день. Крис убрал осколки стаканов и опустевшую бутылку с пола террасы, все еще пахнущей абсентом, выкурил пачку сигарет, растопил камин впервые за этот год. Делать было решительно нечего, но руки просили чем-то их занять, голова гудела от мысли, что Том покинул эти стены. Что он покинул его. Крис сел на террасе, уставился на далекое болото. Этого, наверное, стоило ожидать. Тому быстро надоедало все: наркотики, алкоголь, девушки, игры в осквернителей могил... Надоел и Крис.

Через пару дней Крис понял, что стало не так гадко внутри, что уже не хочется больше выть. Том, привязавший его к себе невидимыми золотыми нитями, исчез, и Крис даже был рад не чувствовать, как черное отчаяние проникает ему под кожу. Так всегда было, когда Том начинал скучать, когда никакое развлечение не могло дать ему радости. Том был словно бездонная бочка, жадная и желающая наполниться, но не имеющая такой возможности. Тантал, тянущийся к ветке с сочными плодами, висящей так близко, но такой недостижимой. Знал ли Том, чего он хочет? Что действительно было ему надо? Крис не понимал. Наверное, потому что и сам Том этого не понимал. А ведь Крис давал ему всего себя. Неужели этого мало?..  
Он даже съездил на болота Манчак, молчаливые, зеленые, навечно закутанные в туман старого проклятья Марии Лаво. Наткнувшись на группу туристов, Крис подлетел к их проводнику, крепко сбитому мужчине лет пятидесяти:  
\- Вы здесь не видели молодого парня? Рыжий, высокий такой. Он хотел посмотреть болота.  
Мужчина покачал головой, усмехнулся, глядя на Криса:  
\- Я единственный вожу здесь людей. И если он решил посмотреть болота в обход меня, его уже сожрали аллигаторы.  
Крис кивнул. Ни один человек не сунулся бы в эту топь без проводника. Ни один. Кроме, конечно, Тома. Уставившись в покрытую плотным ковром зелени воду около твердого берега, Крис вдруг подумал: зажег ли Том свой маленький огонек на болоте? И горит ли он золотом? Где-то вдалеке раздался глухой вой. Проводник над головой Криса крякнул:  
\- Ругару. Уже сотый день воет. Завтра перестанет.

Дом на болотах Крис продал год назад. Одному в нем жить было неуютно - к воспоминаниям о Томе примешались детские страхи, а это было совсем уже невыносимо. Хотелось куда-то бежать, подальше от Луизианы с ее чертовыми болотами и кошмарами. Крис купил старый шевроле и поехал на север. Добравшись до Висконсина, штата Дамера и сыра, он почувствовал, что убежал достаточно далеко, и осел в одном из маленьких городов, устроившись работать преподавателем американской литературы. Получалось недурно даже для начинающего преподавателя, и Крис втянулся в эту успокаивающую рутинную жизнь.

Гром грянул среди теплого летнего дня, оглушил, разодрал пополам небо. С афиши размером с лист А4, косо прилепленной на дверь книжного магазина, на Криса смотрели уставшие прозрачно-лазоревые глаза с длинными рыжими ресницами. Тонкие губы на фотографии, казалось, очень давно забыли, как улыбаться. Волосы стали короче, скулы выступили еще более резко. Том повзрослел, но это определенно был Том. Том, восставший из болота Манчак, сбросивший шкуру ругару, стряхнувший болотную трясину, воскресший из мертвых. Крис сморгнул, словно это могло помочь прогнать видение, но афиша была совершенно реальна. "Встреча с писателем состоится в четверг в 18.00". Крис сглотнул, потер глаза и засмеялся. Через три часа Том, которого он давно уже похоронил, будет здесь. Писатель, черт побери.

Он отстоял очередь, скопившуюся около дверей в маленький магазинчик, удивляясь, сколько народу в этом богом забытом месте знают о новом писателе. Несколько учеников школы, где он преподавал, тоже желающих попасть на встречу, жарко обсуждали творчество разгорающейся звезды. Из их разговора, напоминавшего попугайский гомон, Крис понял только две вещи: Том написал сборник рассказов и Том очень талантлив. Первое Криса удивило - Том был слишком неразговорчив и скрытен для писателя, второе заставило усмехнуться - Том действительно был талантливым. По крайней мере, во многих других вещах.  
В магазинчике было душно, народу набилось так много, что люди терлись плечами и постоянно наступали друг другу на ноги, пытаясь рассесться на расставленные на полу стулья.  
\- Он будет что-то читать? - наклонился Крис к сидящей на последнем ряду женщине - сам он стоял ровно за этим последним рядом, спиной к выходу. Женщина закивала:  
\- О, да!  
Это было уже не первое озаренное восторгом лицо, которое видел Крис в этот вечер.  
Том поднялся на едва возвышающуюся над полом импровизированную сцену ровно в 18.00. Он действительно осунулся, адамово яблоко остро выделялось на жилистой шее, но плечи остались все такими же широкими, руки - сильными. Его не то кошачьи, не то змеиные движения были все так же грациозны, спина - все так же пряма. Вокруг его лучистых голубых глаз лежали тени, выдававшие бессонницу, его верную спутницу. Крис закусил губу, не в силах оторваться от одетого во все черное Тома. Словно он в трауре. Словно на сцене в том пропахшем пылью и гримом зале. Крис никак не мог поверить, что это не призрак, явившийся ему в странном затянувшемся сне. Не мог, пока Том не заговорил. Без лишних прелюдий он раскрыл книгу на нужном месте, пробежавшись по обрезу страниц подушечкой большого пальца, и начал читать. Крис слушал, как витиеватые строки оживают, срываясь с тонких губ, как обретают плоть слова, произнесенные его голосом, таким знакомым и далеким. Словно эхо темного зачарованного леса. Крис не дослушал и до середины, растолкал стоящих за ним и вышел на улицу. Воздуха не хватало, не было сил стоять на ногах. Кое-как добравшись до лавочки на углу, Крис практически упал на нее. Что за наваждение? Зачем он вообще пошел? Успокоилось же, улеглось, зарубцевалось. Для чего было разрезать молодую розовую кожу?  
Крис не знал, сколько он так просидел, ругая себя за то, что пришел, что вообще вышел сегодня из дома. Вернулся к реальности он только когда рядом встал кто-то.  
\- Они были зачаты в одну из двенадцати зимородковых ночей, когда пьяная Луна соединяется с Сатурном, а свора Гекаты мчится сквозь пелену ртутно-пурпурной слизи под завывания бури.  
Крис поднял голову и чуть не задохнулся. Том стоял над ним и смотрел странно, как никогда не смотрел.  
\- Что было в конце? - Крис не узнал свой голос.  
\- Они умерли, держась за руки, - ответил Том и сглотнул, - удивительно красивая история.  
\- Все хорошие истории о любви заканчиваются смертью.  
Глаза щипало, и Крис думал, что хорошо бы моргнуть, но не мог - боялся, что Том все-таки исчезнет.  
\- Я тоже так думал, - Том криво усмехнулся, и в правом глазу... Нет, Крис ущипнул себя за запястье, показалось. - И я даже честно попытался умереть.  
\- Зачем?  
Том свел брови на переносице, хмыкнул:  
\- Я был глупый. Очень глупый.  
\- А теперь? - Крис с надеждой смотрел ему в глаза, не веря тому, что видит. Том присел на корточки, осторожно потянулся к ладоням Криса и, не встретив сопротивления, провел пальцами по центру его ладони, ничего не говоря, прослеживая глазами длинную линию жизни.  
\- Посмотри на меня, Том.  
Том поднял глаза, и Крис замер, не зная, что делать дальше. Яшмовый отблеск, золотая звездочка сияла на прозрачно-голубой радужке, маленькая, но очевидная, сияла и не гасла, не уходила, вечная странница, обретшая покой.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, Крис, - прошептал Том, - и теперь мне больше ничего не надо.  
Крис осторожно высвободил руку и провел ладонью по колючей рыжей щетине:  
\- Значит, мне тоже больше ничего не надо.

Том нашел Криса в маленьком городке в центральной части Висконсина и с тех пор не терял.


End file.
